The Reincarnation
by Dark Videl
Summary: “Come the new year, a new journey begins. I see love, betrayal and sorrow” It was only a legend right? But why do I sudden have spiritual powers? Why do I keep remembering things that never happened—or did they? :.Dropped.:
1. The Legend

**The Reincarnation **

**A/N:** I don't own Inuyasha.

This story is an A/U to some degree and takes place in both Feudal and Modern Japan, but first it's going to be modern. I don't want to rush how we get to the Feudal era and all but certain events from the series will be present such as the continuously shown 'betrayal.' This story, like the ones I tend to enjoy writing, is 50 previously completed. For those on there will be a lemon but it'll be around the middle of the series when everything's established. Now tell me, not everyone jumps into the sack when they first meet/go out.

Give this story a chance, you might be surprised what I can do when the drama and romance heightens. After all this is the start and it's kind of slow at the beginning. The theme songs will be available for viewing and downloading when the next chapter premieres. Not all the chapters will be this long, but this story starts out a bit slow because it's just the beginning.

**Summary:** "Come the new year, a new journey begins. I see love, betrayal and sorrow" It was only a legend right? But why do I sudden have spiritual powers? Why do I keep remembering things that never happened—or did they?

**Pairings:** Inuyasha x Kagome, Miroku x Sango, Ayame x Koga and Sesshoumaru x Kagura

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

--Opening Theme Song—Love will leave you crying--

_It all began 500 years ago..._

_A priestess fell in love with a half-demon which wasn't permitted. In an act of love, the half-demon wanted to become human to help the priestess, though it was not his heart's desire. A jealous foe lurked in the distance and turned the two against one another. The priestess perished and the half-demon was pinned to a tree by the one he'd once loved. The angered priestess's soul wandered the plains in search for a new vial as its original keeper was laid dormant in Hell. It passed through many bodies over the centuries until at last found its way to the purest of humans. The betrayed half-demon's soul too began to wander and in fact had spilt, searching for the priestess's soul, angered and confused. _

_Now centuries later…the story lives again…_

**Chapter One: The Legend**

Kagome groaned. Her friends had dragged her through the entire mall as a going away shopping spree. Her feet were killing her and the shopping bags were weighing her down.

"Can we go now?"

"Kagome you're no fun!" Ayumi said.

"This is your last night here, remember?" Eri wagged her finger at Kagome in a scolding manner. "If you're going to get a boyfriend you've got to lighten up. Boys love a little skin, 'ya know."

"I have plenty of skirts thank you." Kagome frowned. "And I don't need—"

"She already has Hojo remember?" Eri interrupted. All her friends nodded and this time Kagome's groan was twice as loud.

"Remember what the fortune teller said, Kagome?"

"How can I forget?" Kagome mumbled.

"_I don't see a tall dark anything in your future, miss." The fortune teller said, looking at her crystal ball quite puzzled and amazed. _

"Not that part!" Eri exclaimed.

Ayumi giggled.

"Forget the old bat. She was a quack! Don't you worry, Kagome, you of all people should have no problem finding a boyfriend if you'd at least act like you're interested." Yuka said.

Kagome sweat-dropped. "Uh…thanks?"

"We still have an hour left before sundown." Ayumi grabbed Kagome's arm. "Third floor here we come!" Yuka and Eri cheered…and Kagome groaned—again.

"I really don't want to. How about some ice-cream instead? It's right across the bridge." Kagome said and headed off without another word. Her three friends blinked but followed her anyways.

"Let go! Please stop!" A woman shouted. "She's innocent. Yoshiro, please don't—don't take her away!"

Kagome glanced behind her and saw a tall man grab a baby from a woman in her late thirties. He began running blindly towards Kagome and her friends.

"Don't hurt my baby!" The woman cried out, her body bruised and bloody. "_Please don't hurt my baby_!"

_It was raining and there were several torches lit outside a lone hut. "Open the door, Tamika!" A man yelled. Several angry cheers of agreement followed._

_Two women, one in her late sixties and the other in her thirties, and a baby were in the small hut. The older woman held up her hands. "I cannot hold up the barrier for much longer, my child. You must escape."_

"_I understand." The younger woman clutched the baby to her chest. "I would rather die then to let them touch her." _

"_Aye—"The old woman nodded, gasped suddenly and fell forward._

"_Mother!" Tamika cried and went to the older woman. She brushed the older woman's hair back. "You've worn yourself out because of me."_

"_I-I'd do it again, for ye my child." She managed to say._

_The barrier broken, the angered villagers came in, destroying everything in their paths. Men and women alike came into the hut shouting threats. A tall man grabbed the baby from Tamika. "—child of the devil!" An old man said, striking Tamika across her face. _

_She fell back; her body weakened from her pervious running and lack of nourishment. She tried to stand up straight but staggered back. _

"_Someone…please…" The woman wept and as if looking forward at her, she cried out with all her might. "Save, Kagome!" _

_Save Kagome!_

_Save Kagome!_

"S-save…me…?" Kagome whispered.

Kagome didn't know what happened next, one second she was by the concern of the street, the next she was by the man snatching the baby away. The man growled, pushed her aside and ran off into the evening crowd.

Kagome smiled. "You're safe now." Her victory was short-lived as her friends called out her name.

Kagome realized, when the man had pushed her, he'd pushed her so hard that she'd fallen over the bridge's edge. Kagome closed her eyes and clutched the baby to her, awaiting her demise and knowing the fall or the oncoming traffic would be the death of them.

Kagome could smell something that with a piney scent engulfed around her.

A second passed before Kagome opened one eye. She noticed she had her feet planted firmly on the ground. "Uh…ok?"

Kagome was confused as to why she'd fallen. She felt warm even though it was a bit breezy that evening. If she'd been anyone else, she might've noticed the blue glow surrounding her body.

The baby looked at her curiously and Kagome glance at it too. Unknown to her a truck, who's driver was busy with his roadmap, was coming towards her.

"—Kagome!" Yuka and Eri shouted.

"_Look out_!" Ayumi cried.

(**Commercial Break**)

Inuyasha—Tuesday on Adult Swim

12: 30 am and 3:30 am

Didn't know, now you do!

(**Welcome Back**)

Kagome gasped but before she could muster what happened afterwards, she felt herself being lifted off the ground. She'd closed her eyes so she was pretty sure she'd been hit if it wasn't for that forestry scent and the impact being none at all.

She felt herself being placed onto the sidewalk, arms wrapped around her and the infant. That pine smell was even more appealing and closer than it had been before. The arms pulled away from her, and she felt all the more sleepier and tired.

Before darkness claimed her she heard the deep voice of her rescuer. "Keh stupid girl."

…

It had taken her about an hour to regain consciousness and by then she was in the hospital. Kagome had been thrilled when she found out the baby was safe with its mother when she'd awoken.

Kagome and her three friends all stood at the train station looking at each other sadly.

"You're leaving us?" Yuka sniffed.

"Yuka, you know I only visit during the breaks." Kagome said.

"But why Tokyo?" Yuka pouted. "Shouldn't you stay longer? What about your injuries."

"I'm fine, Yuka. It's only a scratch. Besides I have to because that's where Souta, Mama and my new school are. I can't stay at the shrine forever. Please understand."

"But—"

"Lay off, Yuka. We always go through this since 9th grade. It's not like there's no such thing called a 'cell-phone' or 'email'." Ayumi said.

"But why Tokyo?" Yuka persisted.

"It's because Hojo is there, silly. You can't stay too long away from your boyfriend, Yuka. Duh!" Eri replied.

Kagome sweat-dropped. "He's not my—oh just forget it."

They'd been trying to get Hojo and her together since Freshmen year and no matter how many times she expressed she didn't like him like that, they'd ignored her denials.

Ayumi embraced Kagome. "Call as soon as you arrive."

Kagome nodded and headed for the train. "Bye!"

…

"So how was your visit back at your grandfather's?" Sango asked, closing her own locker.

It was Monday and the first day of a new school year. Kagome and Sango were best friends for what seemed like forever and were only a few lockers away from each other.

Kagome shrugged. "The usual. Early risings, endless stories and legends and no cable but it's actually quiet compared to Tokyo when gramps isn't wondering why I won't become a priestess instead of a teacher."

"Yeah, that's what I like about the shrine—the peace and quiet. But you should become a teacher especially because you really want to. You're great with kids, Kagome. I can see you with at least two or more kids with a handsome husband. So cute! Why a priestess of all things? Well, except for the shrine of course."

"He's still hung up upon it being 'my destiny' and stuff. Mom's was a priestess, grandmother's one and every other woman that's been in this family has or is one. It's 'tradition'."

Sango stuck out her tongue. "It's the 21st century; the word tradition is hardly in our vocabulary."

"Tell that to him." Kagome giggled. "I'm afraid Gramps is still stuck in the feudal era."

They both laughed but it ended when Kagome collided with another body so hard and unexpectedly that her books scattered onto the floor. She knelt down to pick them up but not before she heard the rude reply: "Watch where you're going stupid girl."

Kagome glanced up ready to yell at the rude male but when she saw a boy around her age with silver—no, black hair. Kagome blinked a couple of times. She could've sworn it was silver a second ago.

"_Grandpa whatever happened to the demon that was pinned to the tree?" Five-year old Kagome asked, holding her grandfather's hand._

_Her grandfather sighed. "No one knows, Kagome. It's only a legend after all."_

_Kagome frowned. "But—"_

"_Well, I don't know. You tell me for that's up to you to decide." He said softly, not looking directly at her._

"_Me?" Kagome blinked, clearly surprised and confused. "Why me, grandpa?"_

"_Never mind. You need not worry." Her grandfather pointed to a shop from across the street. "Let's get some ice-cream."_

"_Ice-cream? Really? Ok!" The legend and the tree forgotten, Kagome giggled._

_Why am I remembering that at a time like this?_ Kagome wondered but shrugged it off.

The teenage boy walked away with another glare directed at her. Several students moved out of his way and stared at him in wonder and others who didn't move out of the way in time, were shoved by him to clear his path.

_What a strange—_

"…_stupid girl…"_

—_And rude guy._ Kagome added, glaring at the boy's back.

"Kagome?" Sango asked, snapping her friend back into reality.

"H-Huh?" She glanced up at her friend.

"We're going to be late." Sango said. Kagome nodded, realizing they had a few seconds before the late bell rung.

(**Commercial Break**)

First class, English, had just begun when a guidance counselor interrupted Mrs. Seiko's daily lecture. After a moment of conversing, three students walked in when the counselor gestured to the door. Mrs. Seiko nodded and her students looked curiously at the three newcomers.

"—so these three have now joined our class today." Mrs. Seiko finished explaining.

There were three boys. One with short cut black hair and midnight-blue eyes who had winked at the left side of the room, which consisted of mostly females who looked ready to swoon. The boy beside him, a bit younger had his hair in a ponytail and wore all brown that matched his eyes. Lastly—

Kagome gasped. _No way! It can't be possible…t-that's the boy from this morning._ She groaned inwardly and tried to hide her face with her textbook. _Not the best way to start off a new semester!_

"Kind of late for transfer students, don't you think?" Sango whispered. She sat on Kagome's right.

Kagome nodded meekly.

"So please make them feel welcomed." Mrs. Seiko concluded. "And help them with whatever they need." She looked at her seating charts. "There are four available seats one by—"

"Hey, one's over here!" A girl with red-hair jumped out of her seat exclaimed, "This one is vacant!" while slapping the empty desk beside her loudly. Everyone in the entire classroom sweat-dropped, including the teacher.

"Is this seat available?" The boy that introduced himself as Miroku questioned.

"Huh?" Sango, shocked by his sudden appearance by her desk, blushed wildly before answering calmly. "I err…y-yes. Yes, of course." _Why am I blushing like this?_ She asked herself.

"Then I'll take this one." Koga said simply, choosing the seat beside Kagome but was shoved out of the way.

"I think it suits me best. Don't you?" Inuyasha said, taking the seat by Kagome and ignoring Koga who was now on the floor.

"What the fuck mutt-face!" Koga yelled.

Inuyasha just flipped him 'the bird' in response to Koga. Koga continued to glare at Inuyasha, clenching his fists. All the while the English teacher hadn't seen or chose to ignore their little dispute.

Koga grumbled something and sat in the next row on Inuyasha's left beside a boy who murmured the name Hojo.

Koga rolled his eyes. _You can be an alien from Pluto and I wouldn't give a damn._ For a whole five minutes he kept looking at Kagome and the seat that should've been his. _Damn it all!_

(Here are the sitting arrangements: Hojo Koga Inuyasha Kagome Sango Miroku.)

Inuyasha glanced at Kagome and saw she looked nervous. _She better well be damn nervous._ But she was ignoring him too! Not once did she not even glance his way. He hated being ignored. Inuyasha tapped her and she flinched before sitting back up straight.

"Relax stupid girl. I don't bite—much." Inuyasha whispered, watching out from the corner of his eye, the teacher that was writing notes on the board.

"I have a name you know, and it's not stupid girl." Kagome glared at him and stopped taking notes for a moment. "My name is Kagome. Ka-go-me—get it?"

"Ok Ka-go-me, the 'stupid girl.' You know it has a certain ring to it but I like 'stupid girl' best."

Kagome fumed and turned her head away from him. "Humph."

"Well done, Kagome." Ukiah, the red-hair that had made a big uproar earlier whispered, inclining her head towards Inuyasha. Ukiah winked.

Kagome stopped herself from groaning and just nodded instead. _Kami, she reminds me of Yuka!_ Kagome stifled another groan.

About fifteen minutes had passed before a crumbled up paper ball landed on Kagome's open notebook. Kagome ignored it and then a second one landed on her desk. After the sixth one, she started to get ticked off.

_If he does it one last time—_

_Ponk_. Number ten landed on her head.

"_That's it_!" Kagome exploded.

The classroom was silent, all private conservations and that day's lecture came to a stop. Mrs. Seiko stared at her and Hojo, who had been answering, had his mouth partially opened.

Mrs. Seiko looked at Kagome with a hard glare. "Miss. Higurashi is there a problem?" She asked sternly, lowering her glasses with a raised eyebrow.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha who was pretending to have taken notes with _her_ notebook. Kagome blushed and laughed nervously. "No m'am."

"Then please take your seat." Mrs. Seiko said. Kagome nodded, still blushing and did as she was told. "Now before that rude interruption, you were saying Hojo." She said the last four words very sweetly.

Kagome glared at Inuyasha. The boy just grinned from ear-to-ear. Kagome snatched back her notebook and Inuyasha just continued to smirk at her.

_One of these days Inuyasha…one of these days…_Kagome swore to herself.

_Ack…Inuyasha you dummy._ Miroku thought shaking his head. Beside him Sango let out an exasperated sigh before looking back at her notes.

About a minute passed before Kagome was interrupted again by none other than Inuyasha.

"Hey. Hey. Hey." Inuyasha whispered poking the girl each time. Kagome just glared at him. "Say Miroku and I were wondering about the clubs you have here. We want to join a few. Do you know any fun ones? Anything with fighting or perhaps swords?"

"Hate to burst your bubble but there's nothing super fun around here. This is high school, pal. Where have you been? Although there is a choir, a drama club, A Literature/Arts club, swim team and sports club—volleyball, baseball, soccer. Sorry, no swords. Better luck next year."

Inuyasha frowned. "Your school sucks."

_Tell me about it. _Kagome thought, actually agreeing with Inuyasha.

"But I'm sure there must be something around here that you'll like." Ukiah piped in, standing beside Inuyasha, beaming. "I'll help—"

"Hey you, we're right in the middle of class." Mrs. Seiko said, pointing to the board that held terms and definitions. "Get back to your seat, Miss. Saehara!"

Ukiah blushed. "Ok. I'm sorry." She quickly hurried to her seat. "It won't happen again, promise."

Inuyasha waited until the teacher was distracted with teaching before looking at Kagome. He glanced away when she turned to look at him, probably sensing that he'd been looking at her a moment ago. Inuyasha wondered if he could push the girl into another explosion of rage. It sort of intrigued and excited him all at the same time.

"Oh, can you show me around too?" Inuyasha questioned.

"You got to be kidding me." Kagome muttered.

"Gosh," Inuyasha pretended to pout. "You sure are mean."

Kagome grunted something underneath her breath and rolled her eyes at the same time.

"I can show you around." Ukiah said, surprising and scaring both Kagome and Inuyasha once more. Her eyes were sparkling and she looked downright giddy.

"Uh…K-Kagome will be joining us, right?" Inuyasha asked, hoping this Ukiah girl would leave him alone. It wouldn't surprise him if Kagome didn't come just to spite him.

"Of course!" Ukiah looked at Kagome desperately pleading with her. Her eyes were saying 'Help me win over this hunk!' "Right, Kagome?"

Kagome made a face.

"Would you three stop talking? _Miss. Saehara_, for goodness sakes _stay_ in _your _seat!" Mrs. Seiko exclaimed. Ukiah nodded and blushed but quickly did as she was told. "Now before I was so rudely interrupted—_again_. We'll continue—"

Another ten or so minutes passed. Miroku had answered a question and when the teacher had corrected a part of his answer, he had charmed her into letting it slide.

Sango rolled her eyes. _Playboy…_

After throwing paper airplanes at Hojo and spitballs at Koga, Inuyasha grew bored. Actually Inuyasha had gotten bored from the start and was leaning back in his seat, yawning and toying with his pencil. _Boring…oh so boring…so very boring…_

"Inuyasha!" Mrs. Seiko said, shocking the boy so much that he nearly fell out of his seat.

Inuyasha stood up quickly. "Yes, Mrs. Seiko." He said with a mockery of politeness.

"Care to answer the question on the board." She narrowed her eyes, "And while you're at it please analyze it."

"Keh," Inuyasha folded his arms and rolled his eyes. "You got to be kidding m—"

"Inuyasha!" Mrs. Seiko said sternly.

"_What_!" He snapped.

(**Commercial Break**)

"Wow, lots of books." Miroku said, as he and Inuyasha were leaving their first class.

"No shit Sherlock." Inuyasha grunted, trying to adjust the large pile of English textbooks and worksheets. _Who the hell makes all of this crap up?_

"And I can see you got a lot of extra homework too, my friend."

"Thank you for pointing that out, Captain Obvious."

"Just doing my job, sir." Miroku gave him a mocking salute.

Miroku eyed the books. "But seriously, that's what you get for badmouthing the teacher off. And your first day too? Have you no common sense?" Miroku wagged his index finger at him. "For shame, Inuyasha, for shame."

Inuyasha snorted. "I don't need you lecturing me. You're the last person that should be giving advice when you have no morals whatsoever when it comes to groping."

"Low blow—I do too have morals." Miroku said, sticking his nose in the air. "I just don't grope anything!"

Inuyasha snorted and said with some sarcasm, "Oh, I guess you don't. You grope anything that has a good ass."

"Girls have complimented you on your buttocks and you don't see me groping you, now do you?"

"If you did you'd be in the hospital." Inuyasha grunted.

Miroku just laughed. "What a jokester."

"_I'm serious_." Inuyasha glared at him.

"Sango, I really could use that tut—" Kagome collided into a solid wall…err…correction, a solid frame of abs and muscle also known as Inuyasha.

She'd have fallen onto her bottom if it weren't for Miroku who caught her.

"Hey, watch where you're going you stupid girl." Inuyasha growled, readjusting his textbooks.

Kagome glared at him. "You jerk, you're the one that—"

"Inuyasha, one must know to be polite." Miroku said.

Kagome yelped and smacked Miroku upside his head. "And you call _that _polite, y-you _pervert_."

Miroku, trying to look innocent, held up his hands while ignoring the throbbing pain on his cheeks. "My hands have a mind of their own, I swear it. I am as much of a victim as you are."

"Yeah right!" Kagome shouted. Her cheeks were red from embarrassment and anger.

"You just don't know when to quit, Miroku." Inuyasha grumbled.

"Nope. It's in my family." Miroku explained.

"Oh sure, being related to a perverted monk doesn't mean—"

"—don't speak ill of the dead! It's a family curse, Inuyasha."

"Uh huh sure."

Sango sighed. "This has been interesting." She said sarcastically. "Well, I better head off."

"Where to?" Miroku asked eagerly, too eagerly in fact.

"To class dolt." Inuyasha grunted. "Kami, it's like that slap knocked out what little brain cells you had."

Sango sighed again; she was going to be late at this rate and getting a detention would really eat away her free time. "Calculus—"

"What a coincidence, I got Calculus too!" Miroku grinned, totally ignoring everyone but Sango. "I'll walk you."

"Uh…"Sango eyed his hands, knowing full well those things tend to wander towards bottoms and she wasn't in the mood for handling a pervert. "After you, I insist."

Miroku pouted. "Ok," He turned to Inuyasha. "So I'll see you at lunch, Inuyasha. You shouldn't have much trouble since I heard you and Kagome share your next class together."

Inuyasha glared at his friend. "How'd you—"

Miroku winked. "So don't do anything _I_ wouldn't do. Ok? Later, man."

Inuyasha and Kagome just sweat-dropped as they watched Miroku and Sango disappear into the crowd of students.

"This is going to be one hell of a school year." Inuyasha said.

Kagome agreed.

**/--/**

/**Sneak Preview **of the next chapter of "The Reincarnation." /

"_Uh...sure whatever. Where is it?" She said the last part to herself but Koga misinterpreted and beamed._

**Kagome:** Guess what? I got a date and it's with Koga.

**Inuyasha:** Whoopee do. The stupid wolf asked the stupid girl and being stupid she said 'yes' now it's up to me to stop this bonehead from becoming Koga's latest conquest.

**Kagome:** You're just jealous!

**Inuyasha:** Keh, ssuuurrreee. You keep telling yourself that.

_He scoffed and folded his arms. "Not like I care. Keh, stupid girl…" _

**Sango:** Meanwhile Kagome's cousin comes to visit—

**Kagome:** Ack, _don't _remind me.

_She plastered on the biggest and fakest smile known to man and said pleasantly, "I'm coming, Mama." She headed downstairs hoping and praying her smile would hold for the week—it didn't._

**Sango:** —and Inuyasha gets an idea.

**Miroku:** Woooo, hold up! He does? Hum…now that's new! When did this happen?

**Inuyasha:** What was that, asshole?

Oh no you don't you bastard! I know your fucking game! _"Look, would you like to get a cup of coffee with me?" Inuyasha asked, hoping he sounded sincere and not pissed off. _

**Sango:** It seems Inuyasha has a plan but it will backfire as the person involved develops a mysterious obsession! Find out this mystery person and the results on the next Reincarnation!

**Kagome:** Next Time—_Rivals! Koga's Kindness and Inuyasha's jealousy! _Surprise, surprise!

**Inuyasha:** Keh, me jealous? You wish!

--Ending Theme—Forevermore--

**/--/**

**New Character Profile:**

**Kagome:** Black hair, Brown Eyes, 15 yrs old. A normal teenage girl but she has a fiery temper. She's into singing and dancing but struggles in math. She's friendly and can be quite shy at times.

**Inuyasha:** Black hair, Violet Eyes, 16 yrs old. A new student with a bad attitude to boot and a very perverted friend; he loves teasing Kagome and will take no shit from anyone—namely Koga.

**Sango:** Black hair, Brown Eyes, 16 yrs old. Kagome's best friend for many years and loathes Calculus class. She's easily flustered when complimented—usually.

**Miroku:** Black hair, Blue Eyes, 17 yrs old. He loves girls and he's not afraid to show it. He's the classical pervert that befriends Inuyasha and later both Kagome and Sango.

**Koga:** Black hair, Ice-Blue Eyes, 17 yrs old. Labeled as the 'egoistic pretty boy', he's Inuyasha's rival for many years, he's after Kagome's affections and wants to defeat Inuyasha someday.

**Hojo:** Black hair, Brown Eyes, 16 yrs old. A shy boy in Kagome's English class, that wants to become a doctor when he graduates. He's classified as a 'teacher's pet' and 'a wuss,' and has a crush on Kagome.

**A/N:** Inuyasha's human…or is he? I kept both the insults Inuyasha and Koga normally through at another because, well because! Koga is a full demon in this fan-fiction and Inuyasha is human. Basically they all wear the outfits you see the teens at Kagome school wear. There are other demons in Kagome's school but, as we'd believe, have found a way to cloak their existence over the years.


	2. Koga’s Kindness and Inuyasha’s Jealousy

**The Reincarnation **

A/N: I don't own Inuyasha. This is the second episode/chapter of The Reincarnation.

(Theme Song)

**Chapter Two: Rivals! Koga's Kindness and Inuyasha's Jealousy! **

Kagome groaned. It wasn't that she didn't like her cousin but it was the fact was she was Miss. Perfect. She had the perfect scores, perfect clothes, everything—perfect with a capital "P."

It had been like that since the day they'd first met when she was in third and her cousin had been in fifth. From day one Kagome knew she was jealous of her cousin.

She took her brush from her dresser and began to brush her hair, trying to get the ends straight like her cousin's and not curly as they natural were especially when damp.

"Kagome, Kikyo's here!" Mama called from downstairs.

_Ok…you can do this Kagome. You've been doing this for years. Ok…deep breath_. Kagome looked at the mirror and took another deep breath. She plastered on the biggest and fakest smile known to man and said pleasantly, "I'm coming, Mama." She headed downstairs hoping and praying her smile would hold for the week—it didn't.

…

Like many of their peers, Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango and Miroku all sat at a table in the courtyard for lunch. Inuyasha was very irritated when he found out he had to sit with 'the stupid girl' and Kagome wasn't too keen with sitting beside the rude boy from her English Class. Wasn't sitting beside him in that class enough? Miroku had insisted they knew no one else and dragged Inuyasha with him to the table. However, Inuyasha knew better and guessed his real reasoning had something more to do with Sango. He wasn't that dense not to see Miroku's true motives.

Inuyasha peeked over his cup of Ramen. All day Kagome was in a bad mood. She got irritated quicker than usual and other time she looked just plain sad.

Inuyasha became annoyed especially when he tried to pick fights and she plain ignored him just like yesterday! Having quite enough, Inuyasha glared at her. "What's with you wench?"

Kagome just sighed. Inuyasha noticed she didn't respond, not even to bit his head off about that insult.

"Hey, you deaf or something?" Inuyasha growled when Kagome took up her tray, barely touching anything and muttered something about catching up on homework. Then she left the cafeteria and headed for the library. "What the hell was that?"

"Inuyasha, Kagome's not herself." Miroku said.

"Obviously," Inuyasha snorted.

"I'm afraid it's like this every time this time of year. Her cousin came to visit this weekend and she's been like this since Saturday. If you meant the girl you really can't blame her." Sango explained.

"Her cousin?" He never knew she had one but it wasn't like he and Kagome were best buddies or nothing. He hardly knew the girl! He didn't want to know her!

"Yeah. We call her 'Miss. Perfect' or that's how Kagome feels her cousin should be called. She has this air around her that makes one feel…" Sango searched for a word that she thought fit best. "Inferior. Even I felt it when I first met her last year."

Inuyasha snorted again. "Whatever." He glanced at his Ramen; suddenly he didn't feel up to eating it. He pushed the feeling down and continued to eat. _I ain't gonna let that wench ruin my lunch. No fucking way! _

…

"—so do you think we could go out sometime?" Koga leaned on the other locker beside Kagome. He'd been there since she'd arrived a minute ago. It seemed since the day he'd arrived, he was everywhere! It was slightly exasperating.

Kagome didn't answer; she continued to look for her math book. She didn't even know when Koga had appeared beside her but it didn't matter. He was annoying her when she was clearly busy.

Koga frowned and noticed Inuyasha's scent was nearing. He knew then that the boy would be in hearing range. "There's this new café and I was wondering if we could go together. It's like a restaurant too. I heard it was nice and well…" Koga realized he was sounding like some freshmen asking out his first crush in High school out on a date.

Kagome, not paying much attention to him but getting pretty annoyed that she couldn't find her textbook nodded, trying to get him to leave her alone so she could find her book in peace.

"…uh…sure…whatever…where is it?" She said the last part to herself but Koga misinterpreted and beamed.

"Around Hokkaido Street," Koga said. "Pick you up at eight?" Kagome barely nodded before Koga scurried off, a wide wolfish grin on his face. _Take that mutt-face!_

I found it! Kagome pulled out her textbook from her locker. A second later the teen was blinking as it registered what Koga had said. "Koga wait I—"

The boy was long gone.

_H-How dare…!_ Inuyasha growled loudly, clenching his fists before noticing both Miroku and Sango's presence.

"Uh…" Inuyasha abruptly stopped as a small blush, though faint, appeared on his cheeks. "She can go if she wants." He scoffed and folded his arms. "Not like I care. Keh, stupid girl…"

Both Miroku and Sango sweat-dropped, "And here we thought you cared, oh silly us."

…

School had ended a while ago and Inuyasha had heard from Miroku who had heard from Sango who had heard from Kagome where she was going. If Miroku wasn't Sango's partner for Chemistry to have known about it, Inuyasha could've heard it from Koga himself. The cocky boy was practically broadcasting it all over the school.

Arriving at the mall, Inuyasha spotted a somewhat familiar up ahead.

"Hey, wench!" Inuyasha caught sight of Kagome—or who he believed was here—looking at some old fashion looking kimonos for priestess. "Hey I'm talking to you."

The woman turned around and offered him a cool and calculating glance. Inuyasha shivered, it reminded him of his older brother. "Are you talking to me?"

"Yes I—" He paused a moment and his eyes widen. "Never mind, you're not her."

"Her who?" The woman asked, raising an eyebrow in his direction.

Inuyasha frowned.

The two looked quite similar, except for a few things but then he realized it was more than just a few. Kagome's hair was shorter, the female before him was older than both him and Kagome by at least two years. She dressed like what his older brother would consider 'hot.' She seemed totally serious and possibly didn't know the meaning of fun nor laughed, a real laugh, in her entire life. Her eyes held hardly any warmth in comparison to Kagome and she had this air about her that—

_Mother Fu—she's Kagome's cousin?_ Inuyasha thought and instantly felt stupid. "You're Kagome's cousin?" _What a stupid question, moron!_

The woman glanced at him suspiciously. "Who's asking?"

"Inuyasha," He said curtly. "Inuyasha Takahashi."

"How lovely," The woman eyed him wryly. "It's uh…nice meeting you." She looked downright bored and uninterested in him. "If you'll excuse me I have things to do, so if you don't mind—"

Inuyasha glanced behind Kikyo and saw Kagome was talking with Koga as he led her to the café. Inuyasha knew after the café, and then Koga would wine and dine the 'sheep' then try to coax her into bed. Suddenly a rush of an emotion he wished not to acknowledge flooded through him.

Koga opened the door for Kagome and said something cheesy.

Kagome giggled politely.

_Oh no you don't you bastard! I know your fucking game!_ "Look, I'm sorry for being uh rude to you. Would you like to get a cup of coffee with me?" Inuyasha asked, hoping he sounded sincere and not pissed off.

"Y-you're asking me out?" Kikyo frowned. It wasn't like she went out on many dates because all her pervious boyfriends were either too immature or…boring. Yet he seemed different.

Inuyasha nodded—

…

—and wish he hadn't.

Inuyasha stifled a yawn. This was so boring. If it wasn't for that fact that he needing this woman to do his spying then he'd have to look interested.

"So uh…what college do you go to?" Inuyasha asked, hoping that he was right with assuming her age. _She's twenty…right? _

"Kyushu University." She said simply and took another sip of her coffee—black with one spoon of sugar.

_Right to the point._ Inuyasha thought. _She and that asshole brother of mines would go together well. _

"—_if you met the girl, you can't really blame her."_

Inuyasha slumped in his chair. Surprisingly that Sango girl had been right. Now more than ever he wished he'd listened.

Inuyasha glanced at Kikyo who was scanning the newspaper's articles.

_It's strange…but she looks familiar. I thought the same when I saw Kagome too. She looks like someone I know…somehow. But I never met her until today. This is freaky._ He stirred his coffee continuously. He wasn't a big fan of the stuff but…

Kagome laughter brought Inuyasha's attention to their table. He'd made sure he sat at least three or more tables away, still in hearing range but mostly out of view.

Kagome laughed again.

Inuyasha growled and clenched his fists. _She's laughing with that fucking dolt and lapping up his words like some fucking dog!_ He clenched the tablecloth now between his fingers and wanted desperately to punch Koga's lights out!

A waitress from the café popped up beside him. Her smile a bit too bright and flirtatious, she said, "Will that be all?"

"_Fuck off_!" Inuyasha yelled suddenly, shocking Kikyo and scaring the teenage girl.

_Is that—?_ Kagome turned and noticed Inuyasha only because of his loud outburst. _That big jerk! He followed me! But then…he didn't know where Koga and I were going so it must be coincidence. _

Kagome turned around and nodded eagerly at whatever Koga was saying. Koga was, Kagome noted, a nice guy if you liked a vain glory hog. She always groaned inwardly and bit her tongue instead of his head when he called her 'his woman.' She was no one's property!

Inuyasha smirked, knowing now he had Kagome's attention so he wouldn't be just spying anymore. It was time to act. Inuyasha struggled not to frown. _And what an acting partner I got!_

Despite his attempts to flirt with the older woman, she didn't budge. She didn't laugh at hi jokes nor did she seem interested in him as a male. If he was really serious it would've done some actual damage to his ego.

Inuyasha paid for their small meal and coffee. He walked purposely by Kagome's table and said, "Kikyo, why don't we go see a mo—hey, Kagome."

Koga, surprised by Inuyasha's arrival, spat out the coffee he'd been about to swallow—all over his date!

Though she was irritated now by all three—Kikyo, Inuyasha and Koga—Kagome smiled politely at the two after wiping the coffee off of her face.

"I'm sorry." Koga apologized, still glaring at Inuyasha.

"It's all right. No harm." Kagome muttered.

"Mind if we sit?" Inuyasha asked, not waiting for a reply. "Thanks." He took a seat from a vacant table and sat in between Kagome and Koga.

Koga growled. "What are you—?"

"Kagome, I never knew this was your cousin." Inuyasha interrupted. "You never said she was _this_ pretty too."

Koga rolled his eyes. _Sure Kikyo is easy on the eyes but isn't that pushing it a bit?_

Kagome stopped herself in time from drinking her own cup of coffee in fear of choking or spiting it out like Koga had.

"Oh uh…must've slipped my mind." Kagome said through gritted teeth. She noticed Kikyo had the nerve to blush, that made her even angrier.

_Who does he think he is? Huh!_ She began to stir her coffee angrily. _Ruining my first date like this! The nerve of that man! What's Kikyo doing with him anyways? Didn't she say she hate guys like Inuyasha? Are they just trying to tick me off? Because they're doing one heck of a job!_

"I heard she's quite the legend around here. She went to Tokyo's top university, an honor's student and the best archer in Japan four years running. Impressive huh." Inuyasha smiled pleasantly at Kikyo. "Kagome never achieved the award for best archer did she?"

Inuyasha knew as soon as he said that he was playing with fire and he knew he was going to get burned big time!

"She was close, the poor dear. She missed her last target. She's second best I guess. I guess she feels intimated by me." Kikyo shrugged. "Oh well."

_Shut up!_ Kagome stabbed her sushi hard with her chopsticks; this didn't go unnoticed by Kikyo and Koga. Inuyasha just gulped inwardly.

Inuyasha grinned. "Kikyo is something don't you think? And who would've thought if I hadn't come to the mall I won't have met her. It must be fate."

_Gods, I sound like one of those pansy lovesick poets! Man, my acting is even convincing me!_ Inuyasha thought, hoping he didn't look too pale at the thought.

_Who the hell does he think he's fooling?_ Kagome and Koga wondered, neither paying Inuyasha's act.

Inuyasha reached across the table and took Kikyo's hands into his, noting how cold they were. He ignored that as best as he could. "We haven't known each other that long but I'm convinced I like you—a lot. So tell me about yourself."

_What the f_—Koga nearly fell out of his seat, his eyes wide and his face blue.

Kagome stifled another groan. She didn't want to hear Kikyo going on about her accomplishments. She muttered something about going to the restroom and was gone.

Kikyo looked a bit surprised by his question and began listing some of her list achievements but never went into too many details about them. She empathize archery and becoming the next priestess for her grandfather's shrine.

"Sounds…err…interesting." Inuyasha said. _The gods are torturing me. Where the hell is Kagome?_

Koga said something similar and didn't bother to show his boredom through a loud yawn. Kikyo glared at him but Koga didn't seem to either notice or care.

"So how do you think Inuyasha is fairing?" Sango asked, looking through a magazine from across the café.

Miroku shrugged.

Sango and Miroku had followed the teen boy all the way to the mall and had stayed hidden, always staying a good few tables from both Inuyasha and Kagome. They had both ordered water to keep the waiters and waitress away.

Sango stood up, peering over her magazine as casually as she could. The teen girl looked over, still looking as if she were reading, at where the four were. "Hum let's se—_eeee_!" She smacked Miroku upside his head.

Miroku rubbed his cheek. "Ouch, what was that for?"

"You know what!" Sango said in a hush, but angered tone. Afraid she'd draw attention to herself, similar to how Inuyasha had, she slumped back into her seat.

"I could've sworn I saw something there." Miroku said, trying to look both innocent and confused. However he failed miserly.

"Oh, would it happen to be an opportunity." Sango just glared at him. "You're lucky I didn't dump my drink in your lap!"

"But Sango—"

"Shut up, pervert." Sango glared at him.

_Ok, I've had it. I have to deal with lectures all day, there's no way in Hell I'm staying here any longer!_ "Oh look at the time," Koga said suddenly, looking at his empty wrist. "I gotta run."

Inuyasha noticed Kikyo didn't protest and at that moment Inuyasha envied Koga, simply because he would actually leave! Inuyasha cursed the fact that his mother taught him to be courteous to women, even those he didn't like.

"Does it look like anyone cares?" Inuyasha asked, looking about. "Nope…sorry, better luck next time, asshole."

"Ha ha, funny. Tell Kagome I'll call her later, mutt-face." He placed down the money for his drink on the table.

Koga got up quickly and muttered low enough for Inuyasha to hear. "You got one hell of a taste in women." He grinned at Kikyo and Inuyasha and said to them both, "Well, see 'ya around…" _Kami, I hope not!_

Koga meant that as an insult but Inuyasha didn't agree, why? Simple, because he just didn't like Kikyo like that. Koga, unknown to Inuyasha, felt a bit sorry for the guy but he'd never voice that aloud.

Kagome returned about two minutes later and noticed Koga was gone. "Where's—"

"He said you took too fucking long." Inuyasha said simply.

Kagome frowned. "Oh." She made sure not to show her relief and instead show disappointment, an emotion that she didn't feel at the moment.

Kagome looked at her watch. "Well, I guess I'll get going. Oh yeah, Kikyo, my mother said something about shopping with her on Thursday."

Kikyo just nodded, not really looking at her cousin. She was staring at Inuyasha, making the younger boy a bit uncomfortable.

Kagome sighed and stopped herself from rolling her eyes. "See you guys later."

"Hey where do you think you're going?" Inuyasha snapped.

"Home." Kagome said, and continued walking.

"Hey you—I didn't tell you to leave."

"My name is not 'you.' And who gave you permission over my life?"

"Wench."

"Jerk!"

Kikyo followed the two outside of the café but from a distance. She paused. It was as if she wasn't there anymore and it was just those two. She realized this and it irked her to no end.

Kikyo watched Inuyasha and Kagome leave, she bit her lower lip. Undeniable jealousy ate away at her. She knew he had been using her during the entire evening to get to her cousin, she wasn't stupid but obviously he thought so. Yet, this jealousy wouldn't go away. Kikyo frowned and glared at her cousin, the emotion intensified.

"Inuyasha…" Kikyo whispered. To the young adult, her need to have him was both shocking and disturbing.

"She doesn't deserve Inuyasha." A voice said.

"Whose there?" Kikyo turned around. "Show yourself."

"Do you want Inuyasha for yourself?" The female voice asked, sounding similar to her own yet colder and darker.

An eerie silence followed its voice, and darkness fell. Kikyo gasped and turned about seeing the city, cars and all vanish before her very eyes.

"W-who are you?" Kikyo asked, quite frightened. Her heart was racing and she felt faint.

"I am you."

Kikyo swallowed. "I-I don't understand. How can you be me when I am me?"

A bright purple light came from the dark alley a few feet from her. Its light beckoned her to come closer. Soon enough a figure stood before her somehow shadowed from some unknown darkness. It held out its hand in an encouraging manner.

"Come to me…" It chuckled darkly. "Trust me…"

"I…"Kikyo's eyes became unfocused and turned dark brown. "Yes…of course…"

(Ending Theme Song)

/**Sneak Preview **of the next chapter of "The Reincarnation." /

**Tsubaki:** Guess what? This week it's school spirit! I'm going all the way this year! There's no stopping me, even with that nosy principle on my tail.

"_You really are excited about school spirit." Kagome said, handing Tsubaki a streamer. _

_Tsubaki nodded. "Of course. They say life gets better as you get older but there's nothing to look forwards to after high school. It's all here and now." _

**Sango:** I've been attending this school for three years now and everything's been normal…until now! Strange things are occurring like dried-up teen boys for one thing!

"_Oh…my…gosh!" Kagome stared at Maten, or what was supposed to be him. Tsubaki cried out her boyfriend's name on the top of her lungs before fainting. _

**Kagome:** Meanwhile, there's a school play going on as well and guess who I got to play—not the leading role…but now I'm regretting not trying out for it.

_Kagome gawked at the paper. "I have to play who?" _

**Inuyasha:** Things don't go as planned concerning the play and now we must deal with a youth sucking demoness!

**Kagome:** If that's not bad enough there's this odd pink light—what exactly does it mean?

"_Y-you'll pay for this!" The woman turned to glare at Kagome then gasped for air. "N-no…" A brilliant pink light began to emerge from her body._

**Miroku:** More importantly, Inuyasha and Kagome get up-close and personal. If you get my drift.../wiggles eyebrows/

**Inuyasha:** I'm going to kill you! You promise, you bastard!

**Kagome:** I hate this play and this costume! Why does _she_ have to play Snow White?

**Miroku:** Next Time—_Eternal Youth and Snow White's Kiss_. Ouch! Inuyasha, what was that for?

**New Character Profile:**

**Kikyo:** Black hair, Brown Eyes, 20 yrs old. Kagome's cousin who's very reserved and has developed an obsession with wanting Inuyasha and is willing to do anything. She's an honor student at the university. She's not a fan of her cousin.

**Mama:** Black hair, Brown Eyes, Kagome's mother. She's a mixture of happiness and strictness. She wants what's best for her children but sometimes she seems oblivious to certain things when she's quite the opposite.


	3. Eternal Youth and Snow White’s Kiss

**The Reincarnation **

**A/N:** I don't own Inuyasha. This is the third chapter/episode of The Reincarnation. This story might seem confusing but, I won't give it away, some parts are just pieces to the large puzzle that will be solved towards the end. There are nearly thirty chapters in this story. Don't ask me to give the plot away, it won't be any fun.

**//Last Time//**

"_Her cousin?" He never knew she had one but it wasn't like he and Kagome were best buddies or nothing. He hardly knew the girl!_

Oh no you don't you bastard! I know your fucking game!_ "Look, would you like to get a cup of coffee with me?" Inuyasha asked, hoping he sounded sincere and not pissed off. _

"_Y-you're asking me out?" Kikyo frowned._

Who does he think he is? Huh!_ She began to stir her coffee angrily. _Ruining my first date like this! The nerve of that man! What's Kikyo doing with him anyways? Didn't she say she hates guys like Inuyasha? Are they just trying to tick me off?

"_W-who are you?" Kikyo asked, quite frightened. _

"_I am you."_

"_I-I don't understand."_

_A bright purple light came from the dark alley a few feet from her. Its light beckoned her to come closer. Soon enough a figure stood before her somehow shadowed from some unknown darkness. It held out its hand in an encouraging manner. "Come to me…trust me…"_

_Kikyo's eyes became unfocused and turned dark brown. "Of course."_

**Chapter Three: Eternal Youth and Snow White's Kiss**

"Damn you bastard!" A woman yelled from the top of the shrine steps, dressed in traditional priestess attire. She shot her arrow from her bow and shouted with all her might, "Die Inuyasha!"

The supposed Inuyasha sneered at her, "H-how could you…you lied to me…I thought you…Kikyo why?"

The woman scowled at him. "Did you really think that I could truly love a half-breed such as yourself? You make me sick!"

"K-Kikyo…"A male with silver hair and dark amber-eyes said, before his eyes drooped down. A calming wind followed when the hanyou became silent.

"It's a pity it had to come to this, Inuyasha. You faked your emotions as did I for the sake of this, the Shikon no Tama." The woman struggled to gather the Shikon jewel into her possession while trying to ignore the blood seeped through her kimono and the pain that occupied it.

"You can never trust a mortal nor can you trust a demon. You the combination of both were never meant to be trusted." She stared as if looking at nothing as the villagers ran towards her. "Vengeance will be mine."

Then fire surrounded her—

Kagome awoke with a gasp. A small amount of perspiration upon her forehead made her hair stick to her skin. _What was that? The names…but Inuyasha's hair and eyes…the woman looked like the Kikyo I know…but different…_

…_it all seemed so real…_Kagome lay on her back and closed her eyes. The Shikon Jewel…She flopped onto her stomach. _Could it be from the legend?_

Kagome glanced at her clock. It was four a.m.

The students of Kuakas High School were preparing for Spirit Week. It was one of the most exciting events in the school. Kagome and a senior girl with black hair and light brown eyes named Tsubaki were members of the decoration committee.

Tsubaki blew up several balloons before handing them to the Balloon committee. Kagome carried a box of streamers and talked with a very excited Tsubaki.

"You really are excited about school spirit." Kagome said, handing Tsubaki a streamer.

Tsubaki nodded. "Of course. They say life gets better as you get older but there's nothing to look forwards to after high school. It's all here and now."

"Uh…yeah…" Kagome nodded.

"Miss. Minooka." The principle said, approaching the two teen girls.

Kagome excused herself and said something about helping Sango place up posters.

"Yes." Tsubaki said with a brilliant smile.

**Xx…xX**

Kagome headed down to her third period class, drama class, to pick up her script for the school play. What she saw on the paper made her eyes grow wide.

Kagome gawked at the paper. "I have to play who?"

"The witch," The play director said simply.

Kagome gawked at the paper once more, her face losing all color. "B-but…B-but…there _must_ be a mistake."

"We do need another dwarf though, if that's what you prefer."

"No sir…it's…fine." Kagome shook her head and the director left talking to two teachers about the play's requirements. As of this very moment she officially hated Drama Class.

Kagome slumped into the chair. "He's got to be kidding me."

"I think the casting is just fine." A male voice said from behind, scaring Kagome.

Kagome yelped then she glared, realizing who it was. "Inuyasha, you're such a jerk!"

Inuyasha snorted.

Kagome just glared at him, clearly not liking his attitude. "Did you sign up to be in the play or are you just stalking me?"

"Don't flatter yourself. Actually I did join the 'play.' I'm a stage crew." He gestured to his black shirt that read "stage crew."

"How…uh…exciting for you…" Kagome said, rolling her eyes. "It must be a big step up. Congrats."

Inuyasha hated her sarcasm almost as much as his job in the play. If it wasn't because Miroku had talked him into it, he would be elsewhere. "You're one to talk, Wicked Witch of the West."

"I _dare_ you to say it again!" When the boy before her began to glare at her, Kagome just returned it with one of her own.

"_I will_—"

"Break it up, break it up. Do your flirting some other time. That is why there's Study Hall." The director said, glowering at the two who were nose to nose now because of their arguing.

Realizing just how close they were, the two jumped a good five feet from the other. Afterwards they were still glaring at each other even though anyone watching could see they were blushing immensely.

Inuyasha scoffed and jerked a finger in Kagome's direction. "Me and t-that stupid wench? Keh, you must be seeing things."

"Humph, I wouldn't touch you with a ten foot pole and I _definitely_ wouldn't flirt with you even if you were the last man on Earth, Inuyasha Takahashi!" She stormed off, crumbling her script into her hands and threw it at him.

"Wench—"The paper bounced onto and then off his head. Inuyasha growled. "Hey, you can't just walk away when I'm talking! Hey—"

"I just did!"

"You listen here! You hear me, you stupid girl?" Inuyasha yelled, opening the classroom door and running after her. "Wench, you get back here!"

"No!" Kagome shouted.

"Hey, where are you going?" The director asked but the two just ignore him. There went his witch and stage crew member out the window.

"_To have success every person is a part of the play, whether they have little lines or no lines. Each models a play into a remarkable form of art."_

The director looked at the crumpled script, straightened it out and wept. "My play—my beautiful play! Father I have failed you!"

The remaining student body just stared at him. Sometimes people could be just overdramatic that it was just embarrassing.

"What are you doing? We have a play to produce!" The director shouted, scaring everyone enough to go back to their jobs.

…

Kagome had avoided Inuyasha by hurrying into the girl's locker room for gym. She knew not even Inuyasha was brazen or stupid enough to go after her then unless he wanted to be suspended or even expelled.

"I can't believe the nerve of that man!" Kagome grumbled, putting her hair into a ponytail.

"Inuyasha or Mr. Omicron?" Sango asked, using the bench as a balance while she was tying her shoelace.

"Both!" Kagome exclaimed.

Sango blinked.

"First Mr. Omicron casts Asmara as Snow White. The girl can't even act and this is a musical version. Have you heard her sing? She actually broke Nikiski's glasses during rehearsals!"

Sango winced.

"And she was in D hallway!"

Sango winced again. The drama room was in A wing…this was bad.

"He probably let her because of three facts: One, she's spoiled and gets whatever she wants somehow someway. Two, her mom is sleeping with the guy and she's a known seductress. Three, she screwed up every other girl's performance who was applying for the lead role—and got away with it! Now I'm the witch in the play and if that's not bad enough, Inuyasha comes in and becomes a complete…a complete…" She was so anger she couldn't even think of the right word.

"Ass?" Sango supplied.

"Yes! We got into a fight and Mr. Omicron accused us of flirting! Me? Flirting with him? As if!"

"Did you hear who's going to be Prince Charming?" Asmara appeared behind them. She got a dreamy look on her face.

Sango just hoped Kagome wouldn't blow so the older girl smiled widely, "Uh no."

"Mr. Omicron said Miroku Hoshiko is. Isn't it fabulous? The guy is a total babe!" Asmara twirled about and left with her two other friends. "By this time tomorrow, I'm as good as Mrs. Hoshiko!—or at least his steady girlfriend. See you later!"

Kagome paled slightly when she saw Sango clenched her fists and grow bright red with anger. "I'll kill him!!" she shouted, scaring the birds outside.

**Xx…xX**

Today they were swimming laps in the school pool. The class was split up into five groups of six. Girls were generally among the girls as where guys with guys. It was more preferred by both the gym teachers and the students themselves. Well, unless you were Miroku who found it harder to check girls out.

"I heard you are Prince Charming." Inuyasha said while Miroku dried his black hair with a towel some flirtatious girl had brought him.

"Was there any doubt?" Miroku grinned.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. This guy was something else.

"All right, group C." Mr. Yoakum said while his partner, Mrs. Yreka, handed towels out to group B who'd just climbed out of the pool.

Knowing it was his turn, Inuyasha got up. He pulled off his top and sure enough that started more of a commotion from the female part of the class. Even Mrs. Yreka paused, stared and glanced away blushing. They had done the same to a few of the others boys but this was ridiculous. Didn't they see abs before? Muttering a low curse, Inuyasha just ignored them and got into stance.

"Hurry up Maten!" Mr. Yoakum shouted, clearly back to her normal self.

Maten nodded and was heading over to his spot when Tsubaki grabbed his hand gently. "I want to give you a good luck kiss."

Maten grinned at his girlfriend and she kissed him deeply, savoring his taste. The boy was shocked by the kiss. It was the best he had ever experienced.

The young man didn't know how he was so lucky to have gotten a girl like Tsubaki. He wasn't the handsomest demon especially if he stood by his older brother yet Tsubaki loved him. She had just moved to this school just a few months ago, she was a beautiful senior with a creative mind.

"Maten!"

The teenage boy just groaned and broke the kiss. "Coming." When he stood up, the boy grinned at Tsubaki. "Thanks."

Kagome, who'd already finished her lap, sat by Tsubaki as she dried her hair and wrapped the towel around herself. Tsubaki watched Inuyasha and Kagome then said, "He's quite a hunk, huh."

Kagome blinked. "Uh…who?"

"Inuyasha of course." The older woman teased, winking at the surprised female.

"Uh sure…I mean if you like the jerk types." Kagome said, thinking she had answered rather dumbly.

Tsubaki just giggled, clearly seeing through her disguise. "Well if you ask me, if Maten wasn't my boyfriend I'd have lasso Inuyasha in for myself."

Mrs. Yreka blew her whistle and Group C jumped into the water. It was competition day between the girls, Group A and B, and boys, Group C and D.

"Inuyasha's winning." Kagome exclaimed. She wondered why she was cheering him on but oddly enough Inuyasha's speed increased when she'd said that. While she pondered on this, the cheers from their classmates grew louder.

"Maten's right behind him." Tsubaki commented and then she began jumping up and down. "Come on baby, win this!"

_I got to beat that human…how is he faster than me?_ Maten asked, trying to move faster in the water. Why was Inuyasha always doing stuff like this? But just as Maten began to speed up a sudden a shock ran through his system.

_Huh—what's happening? M-my body…it's slowing down…I…my eyes…can't move…_Maten began to sink into the water, the strength to yell for help left him as his body sank to the bottom of the pool.

"—Maten!" Tsubaki cried out and the cheers died down.

"Someone help him. He's going to drown!" Kagome said and she noticed the gym teachers were already jumping into the pool.

Inuyasha paused in mid stroke and turned back around before rolling his eyes. _Stupid Maten…now I got to forfeit because I developed a stupid conscious._

Inuyasha then dived underneath the water and soon found Maten's still body. It didn't take too long before he resurfaced, dragged the unconscious demon back to the teachers and gather students. Maten was flipped over for Mrs. Yreka to do CPR, but when they did, everyone gasped in horror at what they saw.

"Oh…my…gosh!" Kagome stared at Maten, or what was supposed to be him. Tsubaki cried out her boyfriend's name on the top of her lungs before fainting.

Mrs. Yreka could hardly breathe due to the smell coming from Maten but when she turned to them, a solemn looked crossed her features. "He's dead."

**Xx…xX**

The police and the ambulance had arrived shortly after the incident. Statements were taken but the police said nothing would be released until the family was notified. The school as a hold was shocked by what had happened, most were afraid to even continue swimming. After a long speech from the principal, school was dismissed early. Ten minutes later, Kagome and Sango were walking home when they spotted an all to familiar person.

"Hey, what's she doing?" Sango asked pointing to Asmara a.k.a Snow White.

"Don't know. Let's find out." Kagome said. She grabbed Sango, dragged her up the shrine's steps then they hid behind two trees.

Asmara stood before the shrine itself, rang the scared bell three times and closed her eyes. She clasped her hands together and began to do a little prayer. "Oh ancient gods, hear my words. Please help me do well. I beg of you." Then she stood still a moment longer before hurrying down the steps.

"She's taking this play pretty seriously." Kagome commented, not sure how her friend would take her observation.

"Humph…sure…even though she can't act worth squat…and flirts like a tramp. Even sluts have their days." Sango muttered to herself, glaring at Asmara's back.

**Xx…xX**

With school spirit just around the corner things had been looking up, or so everyone thought. Because a week later another boy named Yoshiro had fallen victim to whoever was doing this. The students that were involved with Snow White: the musical had arrived at the stage, dressed and ready.

Miroku approached Sango who was checking things off the list Mr. Omicron had given her.

The young woman glanced at him for only a second before getting back to work. "You should be backstage."

"Aren't you going to wish me luck? Or break a leg?" Miroku asked, pouting playfully when she just shook her head and continued to ignore him. "Really/ Not even a 'good luck?' You wound me, Sango. The prettiest girl in school—"

"_Sango you must be the prettiest girl in the entire school." Miroku said._

"_M-Miroku…"Sango blushed. "I—hands off pervert!" _

--

"_Asmara you must be the prettiest girl in the entire school." Miroku complimented her._

_The girl giggled and playfully swatted the grinning boy. "Miroku, you're such a flirt!"_

He's such a jerk! _Sango thought, slamming her locker that was only five away from Asmara's but neither of them had seemed to notice. _

"Oh yeah, break a leg." Sango said coldly, glaring at the grinning boy. "Break both of them in fact!"

"Huh?" Miroku blinked.

"Humph," Sango said and turned on her heel.

"B-But…but…" Miroku sighed giving up when she flipped him the bird. He definitely sensed some hostility.

"All right all right. Everyone get ready. The press will be here too." Mr. Omicron said cheerfully, tears in his eyes. "This could be my big break—err…your big break. _Yours_. Yes of course. Oh ah…break a leg."

A woman stood watching as the crew, actors and actresses got ready for tonight's play. "I need one more soul…then I shall be immortal." She glanced at Inuyasha, who was talking to the director. "His soul will do nicely…it's different than the others…but how will I lure him away?"

"I think I look pretty sexy, even in tights." Miroku commented, looking at himself in the mirror. "Although he could've made me where sweats underneath and not tights. Mom was right. Women do sacrifice a lot for beauty."

The woman then caught sight of Miroku and noted happily that he was pretty much alone. "Ah yes, Miroku."

"Hey. Miroku, could you come over here?" Asmara asked, waving at him.

Miroku beamed. Asmara was quite attractive with strawberry-pink hair, brown eyes, slender figure and a pretty cute butt. "Why of course, my leading lady." He said, lightly kissing her on her right hand's knuckles.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, bored with the director long ago. "What a pervert." The teenager commented and then he went to adjust the stage's background.

Off to the side, Kagome poked at the fake green nose. There was no witch in Snow White, was there? Only the Queen. Which she was but in their teacher's version of the play, the queen had to look ugly in certain scenes.

Beside the grumbling queen, Sango clenched her clipboard angrily and stormed off. The young woman was both confused and upset as to why she was feeling this way but chalked it up as him using those same words on every other girl.

Outside the theater, Sango leaned against a set of lockers and bit her lower lip. For once…just once she'd felt special. She should've known men like Miroku just said those things only to…She stared up at the ceiling and groaned. _Gods, I'm so pathetic. _

About ten or so minutes passed and it was time for the play to begin but a serious problem had occurred that would prevent it.

"Where is my Prince Charming? If this play doesn't work out, I'll be ruined, I swear." Mr. Omicron yelled, pacing back and forth. He had spent about three minutes ranting and raving about Miroku's late appearance and the rudeness of actors.

"Chill out, man." A teenage boy said, he was playing grumpy in the play. "It's only a high school play, not Broadway."

"Well excuse me, Mr. America but this is my life we're talking about!"

Yuki, the co-stage director jerked her thumb behind her. "I left some of the props on the roof to give us more space and I saw him talking to Asmara on the roof a second ago."

"That's impossible." Asmara exclaimed, holding up a mirror and a tube of lipstick. "I was in my dressing room the whole time with Iuka and Hidaka. I never left until now." Her two friends, both carrying large mirrors, nodded.

"So then…where's Miroku?" Sango asked, walking up onto the stage.

"I'm ruined!" Mr. Omicron wailed, falling once more onto his knees. "Finish! Caput! Le fin!"

"The show must go on." Asmara exclaimed, a determined look upon her face. She was after all, the leading lady not some minor wench.

"Miss. Seiko, tell the Press to cancel the meeting. Tell them all to go." Mr. Omicron sniffed dramatically and someone in the stage crew, deciding to be funny, placed the spotlight on him. "My one chance at fame is ruined, forever. I was ever so close. As a foreigner once said, parting is such sweet s-s-sooorrroooowwww."

Miss. Seiko, along with all the students on the stage, sweat-dropped and chose to ignore Mr. Omicron. He had clearly lost it.

Inuyasha growled, stomping his foot impatiently. He hated it when girls cried but when men cried it was fucking annoying and plain sad, in a pathetic way. Inuyasha then saw Kagome had taken off the makeup rather quickly and looked relieved. He then noticed she was heading up the stairs to the roof.

"Hey where are you going?"

"To see what's keeping him." Kagome replied.

"Thought you'd be happy the play got canceled."

"I am…well…sort of. But this play was important to everyone and I know that Miroku would never do such a thing. If he's not in the school, then there's only one place left. I have a feeling that something must've happened to Miroku. It seems…so…"

"Fishy?" Inuyasha supplied. What was she? A physic now?

Kagome nodded her head, ignoring his skeptical look. After climbing a few steps, Inuyasha opened the door that led to the school's large roof.

It was then they saw Tsubaki hovering over Miroku and looked ready to kiss the unconscious boy. Kagome gasped and saw Tsubaki's hair turned gray and she looked like she was aging rapidly. Something about the girl, other than her odd transformation made Kagome's skin crawl, then she and Inuyasha realized she was the Kiss of Death.

"Get your fucking self away from him!" Inuyasha yelled. Tsubaki glanced up and didn't look even a bit surprised by his appearance.

"Inuyasha, you've come. How lovely." Tsubaki smirked, her eyes glittering with hunger. "You're just in time to see me suck the life out of Miroku."

"Keh, don't think so."

Kagome gasped and saw something move along Tsubaki's arms—a serpent!

"Hum…" Tsubaki petted it with her free hand, smirking deviously as she did. "You're right. Inuyasha would be a better bargain. But first the girl must die!"

And just as she had indirectly commanded, the white serpent sprang into action. But Inuyasha was quicker for he shoved Kagome and himself out of the way.

The woman pouted after letting out a malicious laugh that sent chills down their spines. "Don't run, although the thrill of a chase does heighten my excitement."

Not taking longer than a second to react, the serpent quickly lunged at Kagome, who'd fallen down during her mad dash away from it. Its mouth wide and venom surfaced from its fangs.

Inuyasha glanced back; there was no way in Hell she could move out of the way in time. "Kagome—"

Tsubaki chose that time to charge at him, temporarily distracting him, knocking the boy onto his back with a large amount of force.

Instinctively, Kagome closed her eyes and put her hands in front of her, trying to keep the serpent from biting her. "Say away from me!!"

Instantly a bright pink light emerged from Kagome's hands, frying the serpent. It cried out but the minute it did, the creature was then swiveled up. Still in the air, the white serpent fell an inch from Kagome's body, unmoving and quite dead.

"My poor baby!" Tsubaki gasped, seeing the killing of her white serpent. She then glared at Kagome. "You bitch, you'll die!"

"You're fight is with me. Leave her out of it!" Inuyasha snapped, hoping Kagome would take this opportunity to get the hell out of there.

Miroku groaned as he began to regain consciousness once more. "M-my head…hurts…" He blinked several times.

"Miroku!" Kagome exclaimed, kneeling before him. "You ok?"

"I'll live…" Miroku replied, smiling up at her. Then he turned and saw Tsubaki and Inuyasha were fighting. "I feel…betrayed."

"She was going to kiss you and you were going to end up like Maten." Kagome explained.

"But she was so sweet and nice…ok; her talk about high school years was a bit creepy…but…" Miroku had this dreamy look on his face and his hands were twitching slightly. A bit of drool could be seen at the corner of his mouth. "Ooo…man."

_He's in danger yet he has time to be a pervert. Same old Miroku._ Kagome rolled her eyes, he was obvious not as hurt as he said. "What a pervert."

Inuyasha looked as Tsubaki then at the pole lying beside him then the woman again. He grabbed it and charged at Tsubaki who released Miroku instantly. The two clashed as they tried to overpower the other.

"I love a forceful man." The young woman purred, forgetting her anger towards Kagome for the time being.

Inuyasha tried not to hurl. She was so not his type. If a girl wanted to kiss him, he'd better live through it to remember the experience. If not, it wasn't worth it no matter how good of a kisser she was.

"You're so handsome…so heroic…so daring. I love a man that can match me in strength. Can't you see I'm all fired up? Oh, let me give you a kiss Inu—" Tsubaki murmured.

Inuyasha made a face. "Get those away from me." He pushed her back with the pole. Inuyasha glanced over his shoulder. "Hey Miroku! You get Kagome and yourself out of here."

"But Inuyasha—" Kagome was cut off when Miroku grabbed her hand.

Miroku nodded. "Let's go."

"Huh? But—"

"Not so fast!" Tsubaki yelled, something invisible tripped Miroku and set him and Kagome flying. Miroku hissed just before he collided into the wall along with Kagome.

Tsubaki tried to get him away from his weapon. Inuyasha bit back a curse. "I told you to get out of here." He said to Kagome who'd regained consciousness quickly. Kagome glanced at Miroku, who wasn't moving but breathing to her relief.

_Miroku's out cold…again! _Kagome looked at Inuyasha who seemed to be struggling in his fight with Tsubaki. Something was holding him down; she could see a flash of gray every now and then attached to Inuyasha's arms. _I can't leave Inuyasha here or he'll end up like Maten did. But what can I do?_

Tsubaki moved her hands towards Inuyasha's pole and it shattered before his very eyes.

Something caught Kagome's attention. Props that had been dropped by Miroku earlier lay a few feet from her including a bow and a few arrows. They were calling out to her and she answered. Kagome grabbed the bow and arrow and took the proper stance. _I hope doing this in gym class last week pays off!_

Tsubaki grinned and leaned over towards Inuyasha who'd been pinned by the invisible creature. His pole had been thrown aside by Tsubaki when she'd cornered him.

"Now, now don't struggle." Tsubaki said licking her lips. "It will be over shortly. Just think about it, you'll be joining something great, Inuyasha."

"I rather die than to be kissed by you!" Inuyasha said making a face and turning his head, trying to avoid her deadly kiss.

As if getting life of their own, Tsubaki's silver hair sprayed over her shoulders, encircled around Inuyasha's neck, holding him in place.

"Stubborn to the end…I'll always remember you." The silver haired woman snickered. Inuyasha grimaced. Her lips were only centimeters away—

"_Hit_!" Kagome exclaimed. The arrow, with a pink glow to it, stuck Tsubaki right in the back and went through her very body.

Whatever that held onto Inuyasha screamed and vanished, it had been a second serpent. Inuyasha collapsed onto his knees, thankful for the release.

"Y-you'll pay for this!" The woman yelled, turning to glare at Kagome then gasped for air.

"N-no…not yet…" Tsubaki screamed in pain and clutched where her heart resided. A blinding pink light began to emerge from her body, exiting from her eyes, mouth, arms and stomach.

Tsubaki glared at her, unable to move. "_Damn you, Kagome_!!"

"Get down!" Inuyasha yelled, running towards Kagome who hadn't moved yet since her attack on the other woman.

"Wha—_ufh_!" Kagome barely had time to register what happened as Tsubaki and the light collided into a big blast.

Tsubaki screamed and vanished into the bright pink light. Afterwards the light disappeared. Afterwards, a calming wind followed and a brief silence fell upon the school roof. Believing it was all over, Miroku bit back a groan and looked up. Now looking around him, he blinked severely times to see if his eyes were deceiving him. But they weren't for Inuyasha was on top of Kagome—he was unsure why—but what really got him was that they were _kissing_!

Slowly, Inuyasha opened his eyes and met a set of confused chocolate-brown ones. Realizing where he was and had happened, the young man jumped off of Kagome. Kagome blinked a few times and then the two noticed Miroku, who was grinning from ear-to-ear.

Both Inuyasha and Kagome were blushing furiously. Knowing that look Kagome waved her hands wildly. "Miroku, it's _not_ what it looks like!"

"Sure it's not." But the perverted teenage boy's grin only grew wider.

_Why does it look like he's moving away and is closer to the roof's stairwell?_ Kagome thought with a deadpan expression.

"What are—_get back here you fucking bastard_!" Inuyasha yelled at his friend but the other man wasn't the least intimidated.

"Fuchsia looks good on you." Miroku laughed.

"W-why you…" Inuyasha blushed all the more, growling angrily at Miroku.

Kagome said, "You don't under—"

"Of course I do. Don't worry." Miroku said, waving his hands at them in a dismissing manner. "I'm an honest guy. I won't tell—I swear!!" Then he was gone, with his fingers crossed behind his back.

"_Miroku_—!"

"Keh, forget it." Inuyasha snorted and began to follow Miroku's lead at a slower pace.

_How can I when it was my first kiss?_ Kagome wanted to blurt out but didn't. She glanced at where Tsubaki was. Her clothes were degenerating into nothing but dust. And soon that too disappeared, carried off by the breeze.

"_N-no…not yet…" Tsubaki screamed in pain and clutched where her heart resided. A blinding pink light began to emerge from her body, exiting from her eyes, mouth, arms and stomach. _

_Tsubaki glared at her, unable to move. "Damn you, Kagome!!"_

_What was that pink light?_ Kagome wondered.

"Hey girl, are you coming or not?" Inuyasha snapped.

Kagome was brought back to reality by his insult. She glared at him. "Yes I am and my name is Kagome."

"Whatever." Inuyasha muttered, walking down the stairs. Not like knowing her name would change anything. They weren't even friends. The way he saw it, she was just a semi cute girl who always seemed to piss him off. Nothing more, nothing less.

"_N-no…not yet…" Tsubaki screamed in pain and clutched where her heart resided. A blinding pink light began to emerge from her body, exiting from her eyes, mouth, arms and stomach. _

_Tsubaki glared at her, unable to move. "Damn you, Kagome!!"_

Inuyasha glanced at Kagome quickly then back to the ceiling, not wanting her to see him staring. _That pink light looks familiar…or perhaps I'm imagining things._

//**Sneak Preview **of the next chapter of "The Reincarnation." //

**Kagome:** That dream…it felt so real…and oddly familiar.

**Miroku:** Perhaps from a past life?

"A sixty?" he laughed. "Even I can do better than that without even trying."

"Why you—"

"Take my advice and actually study. Maybe something can fit into that pea brain head of yours—hey! _Ouch_! Let go!" Inuyasha removed her hands from his hair.

"You deserved it, you big jerk! I'm a lot smarter than you are!"

"This number proves otherwise." He rubbed the side of his head. "You'll never get a boyfriend at this rate."

"Says you! I don't need a guy to be happy, thank you very much." She eyed him suspiciously. "And how would you know anyways?"

**Kagome:** Whatever. It seems a missing piece in the Legend of the Shikon no Tama has been found—or has it?

**Sango:** But is that a good thing? And what is Kikyo doing hanging around that freaky person?

**Miroku:** But most importantly—what the hell is that on Inuyasha's head?

**Kagome:** Aww…Cute!

"Keh, if I was that half-demon I've made my own wish to end my so called 'misery.'" Inuyasha said, obviously fed up.

"And that wish would be?"

"To become a full demon," he said simply.

"But he was going to become human for the priestess."

"Love's way overrated. The woman couldn't accept him as he was and didn't deserve his affections. From what I read she's arrogant and selfish no matter how supposedly 'good' she was. Besides if she wanted to get rid of her 'burden' why the hell didn't she make the wish herself instead of the half-demon doing it?"

**Miroku:** Could he really be the demon from the legend?

**Inuyasha:** Oh yeah right! Get your ears checked! I don't have dog ears, moron!

**Miroku:** This is going to be…uh one interesting day…I think.

**Sango:** Next Time—_Deadly Past—and Dog ears_? Uhm…ok…official stumped here!

**New Character Profile**

**Tsubaki:** Black/Silver hair, Brown/Green Eyes. She adores youth and spirit week. She wants nothing more than to live forever and sacrificing a few people along the way isn't a problem to her.

**A/N:** Yes, Mrs. Yreka and Tsubaki are both demoness.


End file.
